fate_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
King Arthur(Jak)
King Arthur, also known as Arther Pendragon to the public, but born as Arturia Pendragon, due to being female, is the main protagonist of the fanfic story King of Knights, and is the King of Britian, raised as a boy her entire life to gain that title. She led the Knights of the Round Table during that time. After her death she was summoned into the Holy Grail War so her wish could be fulfilled. She was summoned as Lancer during the Third Holy Grail War of Fate/Corruption, and as Saber durining the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fate/Zero, and during the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fate/stay night. Profile Appearance Personality Background Role Fate/Corruption Fate/Zero Fate/stay night Fate Unlimited Blade Works Heaven's Feel Fate/stay night: Chilling Winter King of Knights Abilities Swordsmenship Spears/Lances Usage Combat on Horseback Quotes *"Sadness is like a drug. It takes you away from reality. And makes you see a whole new world." *"I've always hated answers more than questions. Becuase every final answer always gets someone hurt, may it be one way or the other." *(To Sir. Lancelot) "I'm not a hero. A true hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to perservere, and endure in spite of overwhelming obsticles. *(To Sir. Kay, about Sir. Lancelot) "We fell in love with someone we can't have." *"There's a special hell on earth for those of us who feel too much." *(To Sir. Lancelot) "No matter what happens, we'll always stay together." *(To The Knights of the Round Table) "We've been living here so long that we'll never find our way out, but we're still living proof, that we'll find our way through. All we have to do is keep holding on." *"To surrender who you are and live without belief is more terrible than dying. Even more terrible than dying young." *"Only a brute warrior finds glory in destruction." *"I only joined this war to avoid spilling rivers of blood. Win as quickly as possible, no meaningless bloodshed, minimize sacrifices, one person taking up the mission of Fate instead of armies of men and competing here. This is what Kings should do. *"Of what worth is a King who fails to protect the powerless." *"If you conduct evil out of hatred of evil, that rage and hate will meerly birth new conflict." *"A warrior without fear cannot be wise." *(Before killing Mordred) "You should have known the price of evil, and it hurts to know that you belong here. No one to call, everyone to fear, your tragic fate is looking so clear." *"I survived these past wars because the fire inside me burns brighter than the fire around me." *(To Sir. Lancelot) "Just because I trusted you with my heart, doesn't mean you have the right to tear it apart." *(To Sir. Lancelot) "I fell in love with you because you loved me when I couldn't love myself." *"People change because of the pain they've been through." *(Dying Words) "I fall too fast, crash too hard, forgive too easily, and care too much. Perhaps that was my fault." Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Knight Category:King Category:King of Knights Character Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:King of Knights King Category:Pendragon Family Category:Character with a Title